This invention relates to an apparatus and method for shielding a cable assembly having multiple cables connected to a common connector.
A 1394b data communication bus is capable of transmitting 400 Mbits/sec over copper wire. This type of high speed communication can generate radiated emissions capable of disrupting the performance of electrical assemblies both internal and external to an electrical unit associated with the cable assembly. In one example, the communication signals are carried over multiple ports, for example three ports. Each port is connected to the electrical unit's external connector through a shielded cable. The three cables must meet at the same external connector, which use crimp style pins in one example. The attachment of each port's cable causes a break in the cable shield to allow the wires to enter the rear of the connector. Breaking the shield creates an opening that permits emission outages that may cause a failure in the electrical component. What is needed is an apparatus and method of insuring 360 degree shield coverage at the rear of the connector to eliminate possible outages while maintaining low cost and manufacturability.